SATIN & LACE FANTASY
by EdwardC.-RPattzluver343
Summary: Well Alice buys Bella some new lingerie and Edward DOT, DOT, DOT HEHE


**A/N I know it's been forever since I uploaded, but believe me when I say I didn't have time. I wrote some of this in a rush so sorry if there are some mistakes.**

"Alice." I groaned.

"Don't start with me Bella. I'm taking you shopping and that's final."

I sighed, knowing I would lose the fight, I shut up.

It was a typical rainy day in Forks; Alice always wanted to go shopping on these days because there are less people in the stores.

Alice drags me along because: Number 1 she sees me coming, number 2, she wants to play Barbie Doll Bella, and Number 3, she constantly wants to update my wardrobe.

Edward was being dragged on a hunting trip with Emmett and Jasper and won't be back until tonight. A little voice in the back of my mind told me that he ordered Alice to "keep me entertained" while he was gone. I didn't like it when he left and at times I got bored, but I could read a book or something if that was the only reason I'm being dragged to Victoria's Secret.

"Alice, I really don't need more underwear."

"Don't need it?" Alice asked, shocked. "Bella, every night you and Edward get so excited, he rips those to shreds."

If I could still blush, I'd be a burning rose right now.

"Would you want to go commando and…bra-do when you don't have anything left?"

"Well," I contemplated. If I didn't than Edward and I could do a lot of things in public. When it's dark of course.

"Oh never mind." She said.

The rest of the car ride was silent after that.

When we got to the store, it wasn't too packed; maybe eight or ten people besides us. Alice, being the shopaholic and little psychic that she is, didn't let that stop her. We spend hours in there, she having me try on varieties of corsets, baby dolls, and bustiers, all even more embarrassing than the next. I never saw the point of spending money on something that going to be ripped to pieces by the next day.

After three pointless hours of scanning the racks and trying things on, I heard Alice squeal from where the bustiers are.

"Alice-"

But I didn't finish; she danced over to me, stood behind my back, covered my eyes, and pulled me to the dressing room. Well that's what I thought anyway.

She stripped me of my clothes and I could feel satin being pulled up my legs and over my head. She moved her hands so that only one of her hands was covering my eyes, while the other pulled my arms through very thin straps. After she was done, she dropped both her hand so I could look at myself in the mirror-.

My eyes were so wide, it looked like they were going to pop right out of their sockets and mouth dropped down to the point I thought my jaw was going to detach from my skull. I was wearing an electric blue satin and lace bustier with a matching thong: It had black lace-up ribbons with a small-curve opening just below my breasts. The straps were adjustable and the edge had a trim-line of eyelash lace. The bottom had removable suspenders, complete with a g-string.

Alice was jumping up and down, clapping her hands together. "That's perfect for you, Edward's going to go crazy."

I shot a curious glance her way. "What did you see?" I asked.

"Well, I saw you buying this, and I saw…" She trailed off. "Let's just say Edward's going to act out a little, 'non-original fantasy' he's been having since he watched that movie Emmett gave him for his last birthday.

I looked at her, shocked. Edward's birthday was just a few weeks ago and he wouldn't let me watch it. Now I know why.

"Could you give me a few minutes to change?" I asked, suddenly eager.

"Yes." She squealed again. She left me in the dressing room. I had to admit, the outfit did look pretty hot on me, and if was going to "excite" Edward, than I wasn't going to complain. I took it off very carefully, trying not to rip it with my vampire strength, put my clothes back on, and met Alice by the counter to pay.

* * *

Later that day, Alice was doing my hair and makeup in her bathroom: She stayed away from my eyes and put on a light shade of pink blush on my cheeks and rose-colored lip-gloss. She took a few strands of hair and them together in a ribbon that matched the bustier.

"Alice-" I whined.

"No deal Bella, I'm keeping your night a surprise, but believe me, you're going to love it." I always loved my nights with Edward, but having Alice know what's going to happen and keep it a secret was just plain annoying. "Oh, a few more things." She ran to her closet and was back in a second carrying stockings in one hand and leather gloves and the other.

"Alice-" I started, but she put a finger to mouth to stop my protests.

"These additions will make Edward unable to keep his hands off you."

I sighed and put them both on, attaching the suspenders to the stockings. Alice smiled, clearly pleased with her work.

"Now run over to your cabin, the boys will be back in five minutes."

* * *

When I got to the bedroom, my cell phone, which I left on the drawer this morning vibrated; it was a text from Alice, _thirty seconds, get on the bed spread one leg out and bend the other, lean against the pillows and spread your arms out to rest them on the pillows._

I did so as soon as I heard the front door open.

"Bella love?" His velvet angel's voice called.

"In the bedroom." I called back.

He opened the door, and his face was the same face I had when I first saw this outfit, it was like looking in a mirror, or if not, a sense a déjà vu. But the one major difference was that he had a very prominent bulge on the inside of his jeans.

"Bella." He groaned, his voice husky.

I decided to tease him a little; I wanted to know what exactly he was going to do. "Alice took me to Victoria's Secret today. She pulled me into the dressing room, stripped me naked, and then put this on me while blindfolding me with her hand."

His eyebrows shot up and I could see the bulge twitch in his pants. "Bella, get off the bed and come to me."

I would've hesitated, but I could feel and smell the wetness in between my legs and I was sure he could too, so I immediately obeyed.

I stood inches apart from him, close enough that I could reach out and touch his rock-hard erection. I looked at his face and that there was no change, so I took his bulge and-

Within a second, he had me pinned up against the footboard and attacked my tongue with his. I moaned into his mouth as the wetness increased, but he pulled away at that moment, went to get something out of a drawer, came back before I could groan from the loss of contact. I looked at his hands to see thick cream-colored boy shorts, ripped on one side because he was too impatient to slide them off my legs a few nights ago.

"Close your eyes." He ordered seductively.

I obeyed as he slid the material over my eyes and tied it in the back; the soiled smell was still on them and I instantly got more aroused than I already was. He took my gloved arms, pulled them up to the iron posts that hold the mosquito netting, (which we kind of tore off once or twice and never put back up) and tied them to it with what felt like rope.

"You're going to be a good wife and let me act out a little fantasy I've been having." He purred.

"You mean the, 'non-original' fantasy you've been having since you've watched that movie Emmett gave you on your birthday?" I asked, though I really didn't care what kind of fantasy it was.

He laughed darkly. "Yes. I hope Alice didn't tell you anything else?" He asked.

"No."

"Good." He didn't say anything else.

I heard the ruffle of fabric close by, so I guessed he took his shirt off. I then felt a soft furry mitten sweep across the bare parts of my legs and up passed my thong along the bustier.

The material covering my right breast was pulled down with that mitten and sucked into Edward's mouth. I gasped at the sensation as he pulled the other breast free (with the mitten now off) and did the same. But after one kiss, he started flicking his tongue over my erect nipple over and over again at vampire speed. I gasped and moaned, throwing my head back in total ecstasy. I swear to God, the things Edward could do with his tough should be against the law.

He stopped then and before I could argue, I felt a smooth, silky line of fabric (a scarf maybe) sweep across where Edward's mouth had previously been. It was moved against both of my thighs, and then swept back and forth against my panties, which I'm sure made it soaked by now.

I felt the fabric at my feet now and guessed Edward dropped it on the floor because I felt his hands around me without anything in his hands.

His lips crashed to mine again and I felt his hands leave my midsection: I felt the ribbons I tied into a bow loosen up and the suspenders clipped to my stockings detach from them. Finally, he had loosened the rope around my wrists and picked me up bridal-style, kissing me over and over. He sat me on the edge of the bed, grabbing both my hand, and pulled them over my head.

"Keep them there." He purred.

I moaned in anticipation for what was to come and nodded.

He took the top edges of the bustier and pulled it over my head and arms, tossing it to some area in the room, leaving my chest completely bare.

I took my hands and ran the leather of the gloves I was wearing over his six-pack and over the front of his jeans, feeling the bulge there; I was instantly more wet than before if that were even possible. I moved my hands to his belt and unbuckled as best I could without breaking it and tossed it on to the floor. I then went to work on his button and zipper: I flicked the button out of it's hole and as soon as I found the pull tab with my fingers, I replaced them with my teeth and slowly pulled it down each tooth, somewhat freeing the bulge from it's confines with each detached tooth. I then clutched the waistbands of his jeans and boxers and pulled them down his legs.

He pulled me back up and kissed me again, but pulled away soon after. "Lay down love." He said.

I pulled my legs up and slid on to the bed, lying on my back twisting my legs to the side. I felt the mattress tilt slightly next to me and knew that Edward was on the bed now as well. His left hand was on the back of my thighs, making me re-position my legs so that they were bent right in front of me with the bottom of my feet on the comforter, then he moved that hand to my inner thigh and sliding it down to the front of my thong with his right hand wrapped around my back, drawing a little trail of circle as he went; turning me on even more.

He grabbed the hem of my panties and pulled them off agonizingly slow and started lapping the juices there the same way he lapped at my erect nipples.

"Bella," he moaned, "you're so wet, do you know how hard it's making me right now?"

"Edward." I moaned. "Let my feel your hard cock in my soaked pussy."

He snarled and shoved his erection into my opening, but it seemed to be in a different position: Both of his legs over one of mine, like he was scissoring me.

"Do you have any idea," He growled in my ear, pumping in and out of me, "how fucking hot it is when you swear?"

As he said that, a fresh pool of liquid flooded my womanhood.

"I think I have a fucking good idea." I purred.

He growled louder and switched out of scissoring to kneeling high over me pulling my body up towards him so that only my shoulders and head were on the comforter, and started plunging into me as hard and fast as he could.

I felt myself knot up in second, just moments away from my climax. So I bit my bottom lip and tightened my grip on the comforter to keep myself from reaching that point as long as I could.

Edward had other ideas:

He plunged deeper and harder than he did before, driving me mad with the euphoria feelings shooting through me like a thousand bolts of lightning.

"FUCK…EEEDDDDDDWWWWWWWAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDD" I screamed, louder than I thought possible.

My vision was blinded with 1,000,000 bright stars as I came. I didn't feel his seed spill into me, nor did I hear him scream my name. My body trembled harder than (were I still human) being stuck in a snowstorm with very few layers on.

Edward dropped my body on to the mattress and crashed over me.

"That was fucking amazing." I said, breathless.

"Indeed, it was." I whispered, kissing my jugular. "You have no idea how much of a turn on it was when I saw in that and then told me the story of how you got it. Remind me to thank Alice for it later."

"Edward?"

"Yes, Love?"

"You don't need to show me that movie. I liked this better." I said before biting his neck.

He grabbed my head and pinned it to the bed.

"Who said I was ever going to?" He snarled, thrusting into me again.

**A/N. The "non-original fantasy" thing was just written because when I saw the scene, I kept thinking about E/B, the problem was the scene cut off before they were done so I had to make up the rest.**

**Please review. And also, can you guys tell me which one of my stories I should continue writing next?**

**TNX.**


End file.
